Truth or dare!
by Sarcastic101
Summary: What hapens when the gang plays Truth or dare? Some very unexpected things are revealed
1. Truth or dare and clary?

I was bored, we were bored. That was until Izzy and Magnus both say," Lets play truth or dare!"

Simon says," NO!" Everybody else had said yes and I was smiling like a maniac.

Jace smirks," Scared Rat-face?"Simon says," Yeah! You never play truth or dare with Clary!" Everybody turns towards me and I put on an angelic smile. Simon says," Clary don't even try to look innocent."My brother, Sebastian, who I had no idea why he was even here or his friend Justin, Mia's evil brother. He says," My sister is innocent other than being related to me."I snap," Shut-up! Why are you even here?"

He says," I new my little sister would miss me." Jace grabs my waist and pulls me to him. I rest my head on his chest while he tries to calm me down. Izzy interrupts," Ok so we play truth or dare and Simon just cause your chicken doesn't mean you make up an excuse using Clary." Wow they really though he was lying.

Magnus says," If you don't do a dare you take off one piece of clothing. And since it's my house I go first. Izzy truth or dare?"Izzy says," Truth."He thinks then smiles," How many guys have you slept with? And who?"Alec and Jace both look at their sister intently.

She frowns but says," Three. Simon and the other two I don't remember." Simon turns red and Alec glares at him. Somethings never change. Jace, being Jace, says," I expected more."

Izzy turns red but smiles when I smack the back of his head. She looks at Mia," Truth or dare?"

Mia smiles," Dare."Izzy says," Give Magnus a lap dance."I giggle and Mia walks over to Magnus. OMG, this was hilarious. Alec looked beyond mad. Izzy looked amused. Jordan looks just as mad as Alec. Jace was cheering her on. Sebastian and justin were actually laughing. I still hate them. Magnus looked like he didn't know what to do. I almost fell of the coach, but jace caught me. He always saved me, my hero!

Mia stopped and walked back over to Jordan. She looked at me," Truth or dare?"

I say," Truth!"She smiles," How many guys have you slept with and are you still a virgin?"

Jace stiffened and I say," No i'm not a virgin. And I have slept with around five guys."

Izzy says," Thats more than me."Jace asks," Who were they?"I decide to be honest," I only remember two of them. One tried to rape me and the other was extremely hot."

Jace frowns," Who were they?" He says it threw clenched teeth.I point at Sebastian," Rape attempt." Then say," You, DUH!"He smiles and gives me a kiss.

I look at Alec and asks," Truth or dare?""DARE!"I smirk," Let Izzy give you a makeover. Go outside in the middle of the sidewalk and start singing Mr. Saxobeat."

Izzy grabs his hand before he can protest. Jace whispers in my ear," You are so evil."I smirk even more.

Simon says," I told you."I say," C'mon Simon that was years ago i'm not that good. You were just really bad." He knew I was Alec comes out he's in sparkly red pants and a white tank-top with hello kitty on it. His shoes are high heeled boots and Izzy did her make-up thing. We all laughed as Alec glared and Magnus checks him out.

I say," Go sing rock star, vaminos."He glares but walks out, we follow him. When he gets outside people ignore him for the most part. Then he starts to sing:

You make me this,  
Bring me up,  
Bring me down,  
Play it sweet,  
Make me move like a freak  
Mr. Saxobeat

Make me this,  
please me up,  
please me down,  
pleasing sweet,  
Make me move like a freak  
Mr. Saxobeat

You make me this,  
Bring me up,  
Bring me down,  
Play it sweet,  
Make me move like a freak  
Mr. Saxobeat

Make me this,  
please me up,  
please me down,  
pleasing sweet,  
Make me move like a freak  
Mr. Saxobeat

Oh, yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah...  
Oh, yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah...  
Oh, yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah...  
Oh, yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah...

Mr. Saxobeat, Mr. Saxobeat

Hey, sexy boy, set me free, don't be so shy, play with me  
My dirty boy, can't you see that you belong next to me.  
Hey, sexy boy, set me free, don't be so shy, play with me  
My dirty boy, can't you see, you are the one I need._  
_

You make me this,  
bring me up,  
bring me down,  
playing sweet  
Make me move like a freak,  
Mr. Saxobeat.

Makes me this,  
brings me up,  
brings me down,  
dancing sweet  
Makes me move like a freak.

Oh, yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah...  
Oh, yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah...  
Oh, yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah...  
Oh, yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah, mmm yeah...

You make me this,  
Bring me up,  
Bring me down,  
Play it sweet,  
Make me move like a freak  
Mr. Saxobeat

Make me this,  
please me up,  
please me down,  
pleasing sweet,  
Make me move like a freak

You make me this,  
Bring me up,  
Bring me down,  
Down down...  
Mr. Saxobeat

You make me this,  
Bring me up,  
Bring me down,  
Down down...  
Mr. Saxobeat

Then he ran back inside. He got it over with quickly, without any action. I say," You could have at least made it funny."He growls," Shut-up Clary."I say," I'm Jace's girlfriend. I don't know how to shut-up." Jace smirked and looked proud. We all sat back down and Alec asks," Sebastian truth or dare?"


	2. SWEET!

Sebastian says," Dare." He sounds boarded and annoyed.

Alec says," I dare you to go up to a child on the street and act like a really nice civillian and then hit in their mother. But you have to be SWEET!" We all laughed at the last part.

I was in Hysteria," Sebastian... actually be... OMG... Sweet!" I was choking and this time Jace was laughing to hard to catch me. I had grabbed my stomach I was laughing so hard. I saw through the tears in my eyes that Izzy was roling on the floor. Mia and Jordan both had red faces and were leaning on each other for support. Magnus and Alec were both laughing but Magnus was spewing glitter he was laughing so hard.

I looked up at Sebastian and saw that his eyes never left my figure. Justin looked serious but I could tell he was holding back a laugh. Sebastian says," I'll do it."

We stopped laughing and looked at him incredulously. But we followed him out of the apartment anyways. When we got outside we watched him walk up to a little girl with pigtails and a lollypop. Typical girly toddler. I wonder if Izzy ever looked like that?

Sebastian kneels down in front of her and says in a silky smooth voice, but maybe even warm," Hey sweetie, where is your mother."

She smiles and says," I'm molly. I don't know." So much for never talk to strangers.

She slips her hand into his and follows him as he walks through the crowd. Everybody was laughing but me. A women runs up and says," Molly where have you been?"

Molly says," I was lost and this nice man found me." The women hugged Molly and then pulled Sebastian into a hug and kissed his cheeks. She kept repeating thank-you.

He smiles," Anytime. Your daughter is precious." I gag and Jace chokes. Another laugh escapes us.

She smiles and says," I know."

He asks," Hey maybe we could get coffee sometime?"

She smiles," Sure." She was only like twenty.

They say goodbye and he walks back with a disgusted face. I laugh this time and he smiles at me. But for once it felt like a genuinely brotherly smile so I smile back. But seconds later the hate is back.

When we all get back in our seats or laps in my case because Jace is so protective Sebastian asks," Jace truth or dare?"

He says," Truth is for pussies but since it's you and you will try to hurt Clary through me... truth."

Izzy smiles," Did the godly Jace actually just choose truth. Someone record this, I never thought I would see the day."

Jace scoffs and Sebastian says," Rate everybody in this room from one to ten."

Jace smiles wickedly," I'm obviously a ten. Clary is a 100000000000. I love her curls, eyes face, Dam she is hot. Her curls and hair color you have to admit are sexy." They all agree and I blush. He continues," Izzy is a 9.5 because no one is as good as me. Simon is a 6 because he needs some muscles. Magnus is a 5, to much glitter. Alec is a 7 because if you weren't gay dude you would be a player like I used to be, just face it. Jordan is a 6. Maia is a 7, I don't know why. Sebastian and Justin aren't even on the scale, no one loves you."We laugh as he said that in one breath and Sebastian says," Clary loves me."

I stop laughing," Nope." I don't miss the flinch but I continue to laugh anyways.

Jace looks at Jordan," Truth or Dare."

" Dare."Jace grins," Lick whip-cream and chocolate fudge off of Simons stomach." He pales and Simon cusses like a drunken sailor. Magnus leaves to get the whip-cream and chocolate fudge. When he comes back they farce Simon to do it. After, a stern look from Izzy and I he complied without question. Jordan actually did it! Simon had a disgusted look on his face and went to wash of the spit. But Maia's face was priceless and Jace looked, being Jace, amused.

When Simon got back Jordan turned to Justin," Truth or Dare?"

" Dare."

He smiles and then looks at me," Clary and you in the closet, ten minutes." I think Jace just growled and Sebastian looked amused. Jace was about to get up and rip Jordan apart but I placed a hand on his chest and shook my head. I was pulled into the closet with a smirking Justin. Someone closed the door and it was just us.

I tried to get as far away as possible and he just stood there smirking. Something seemed so familiar about this. His hair and eyes, not just that he was related to Maia, something else. I asks," So why did Sebastian recruit you?" It was an honest question.

His smile grows," You don't remember me?" I tilt my head and attempt to raise an eyebrow, but fail. He says," Then let me help you." Without a warning his lips are on mine. Then I remember. OMG!

He pulls back and I shriek without meaning to, I look at him in bewilderment. Someone yanks open the door, I see worried faces and Sebastian asks," You remember him now?"

I stutter," He's my...my... what the ex-boyfriend!"

Simons eyes widen," I knew you looked familiar." At the same time Maia asks," You dated my brother?"

I push Justin away from me and run into Jace's waiting arms. He holds me tight and refuses to let go. Magnus as always knows what to do," This should make the game much more interesting."


	3. Little to much

Hey guys! I'm working on the next chapters. I working as fast as I can but my brain is fried from SOL's. I will not leave those of you waiting though for weeks. I really hate when that happens!

I would like you guys to leave any ideas you might have or something you might want me to include. I love hearing you guy's opinions and comments. And yes I will include it all or as much as I can without messing with what I have planned.

R&R!


	4. Author

I was mad no screw that, I was pissed. My brother was going to pay next time I asked him truth or dare and I knew just how. So out of my evil head for a second.

It was Justin's turn," Magnus truth or dare?"

Magnus smiles," TRUTH!"

Jace mutters," Wimp." I smile and punch his arm lightly.

Justin asks," If Alec and your glitter were hanging off a cliff, which one would you save?"

Magnus has to think and this causes Alec to look at him intently. His face brightens," I'm magnificent and a warlock, I could save both... But I would choose Alexander, I can always get more glitter. No one can replace Alexander."Alec blushes and Magnus kisses him on the lips. All us girls gush and the boys cover their eyes and throw pillows saying how they made men look like a disgrace. This made Magnus yells," Can't a guy kiss his boyfriend in peace."

Jace says," You guys complain when I kiss Clary so no."

Magnus grunts," Fine it's my house so you can kiss her but let me kiss Alec in peace."

I say," Hey! Don't I at least get a s..." I get cut off by Jace pulling me into a kiss. I gasp but kiss him back and wrap my arms around his neck. When he pulls back my face matches my hair and he smirks. I glare which I don't know how but makes his smirk become wider.

Izzy asks," When ya'll are finished playing suck face, con we continue?" But I can tell she really wants to kiss Simon and he seems to realize this to because he pulls her into a kiss.

After about ten minutes Magnus asks," Jace truth or dare?"

He smirks," Dare" Who am I kidding he always has a smirk. Magnus doesn't even hesitate," Let me glitter-a-fy you."

Jace says," Been thinking about that one haven't you."Magnus grabs Jace's hand and makes him stand up and then throws glitter on him. It appears in a cloud but when it clears there is a glittered Jace. He frowns and we all laugh.

Jace asks," How do you get this off?"Magnus snaps his fingers and all the glitter is gone except for what was in his hair. Magnus smiles," Now you look better."Jace smirks," I know I can make anything look cool, even glitter. Now get it out."

"No."

"What?"Magnus sits down and so does Jace but he is mad. He looks at Jordan and then Magnus and then again. His eyes land on Alec and then Jordan," Truth or dare?"Jordan says," Dare."

" Kiss Alec on the lips for more than two minutes." I laugh and Magnus turns red and looks pissed beyond belief. I mean I could see glitter coming out of his ears.

Jordan frowns," I'm not a pussy." He gets up and kisses Alec who looks very uncomfortable. After two minutes he pulls back but it's to late, Magnus lost it. One second Jace and Jordan were next to me and Maia the next the were in the air being choked.

Magnus yelled," HOW DARE YOU KISS MY BOYFRIEND AND YOU JACE DARE HIM TO!"

I squeak and grab magnus's arm," Magnus let him down! Please! Magnus what the hell let him down!" No use for Jace but he did let go of Jordan seeing how it was Jace who dared him to do it. Maia was next to Jordan and he was kissing her. Seriously! no the time guys!

I make a decision and punch Magnus in the gut as hard as I can, which turns out is really hard when i'm mad because Magnus goes flying across the room. Jace lands on the floor and I run over to him. He groans, I take his face in my hands and kiss him gently. He kisses back and then we walk over to the couch.

I look up to see everybody in shock and Magnus just seems to realize what he did," Sorry. I just got mad."

I say," Lets forget this ever happened and continue the game."He nods and everybody takes their seats.

Jordan says," Ok now that thats over... Simon truth or dare?"

Simon smiles," Truth."" Name three people in here who if were a drink what type of drink."

Simon says," Jace would be vodka because girls are literally drunk after looking at him and all gays. Clary would be a Shirley Temple. Magnus would be a slushy because they are so colorful."

Jace says," Ok that makes sense actually especially the first one." Don't forget the smirk.

I role my eyes and say," I guess i'm immune to vodka."

Jace scoffs and everybody fights back the grins. Simon says," Clary truth or dare?"

I say," Dare!"

Simon grins," Take Jace on in shots."

I smirk," I'lll do it!" Magnus grabs the shots and I sit across from Jace. We were about twenty shots in and I felt fine, Jace looked a little drowsy but not affected. After ten more he says," Ok, can we just make out and forget this."

I say," Not until you admit defeat." Truthfully the room was starting to says," You win, now kiss me."

Alec asks," Jace did you just admit defeat."

Jace smirks," It was for a good cause." I kiss him and he smirks against my lips. I smile and we go back to sitting on the couch.

Time to put my plan into affect," Sebastian, truth or dare?"

He smirks," Dare."

I say," Go skinny dipping in the residents outdoor pool downstairs."


	5. Izzified

We had walked down stairs to the pool, I still couldn't believe he was going to do it. Sebastian had smirked at me and said," I knew you wanted to see me naked."

So now I had to deal once more with an over protective Jace, just my luck. I f I complained I could just see Jace saying," You know many girls would kill to be in the position your in right now?" Then I would role my eyes, so I stayed quite and let him pull me into his arms which I did very-berry-ever-so-much love.

We all covered our eyes as Sebastian stripped his clothes. I heard Izzy whine," Clary could have picked something that didn't torture all of us if you wanted payback."

I say," Nope," popping the p.

I heard a splash and we all looked to see a naked Sebastian but nothing was visible thank god!

Just then a group of two girls and a guy, plus a little boy who squealed and ran out of the pool area entered. One of the girls followed him out after shooting Sebastian a call me sign. The guy was shaking his head and the other girl was open mouthed and then she saw Jace.

She started walking over but I gave her a look that could send someone to hell and personally unlock the doors for them. I heard Jace chuckle as they turned to leave.

We were all weak as Sebastian put his cloths on and dried off.

We got to Magnus's and Sebastian asked," Magnus truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

Jace mumbled," Yep definitely gay."

Sebastian asks," How did you find out you were a warlock?"He say," I kinda blew up my date."

I laughed and asks," Guy or gal?"

He smiles," Guy."

Izzy cracks up as Alec's cheeks turn red. Magnus asks," Mia truth or dare?"

"Dare."

He smiles," See how many izzified-cookies you can eat." She paled as Izzy went into the kitchen and then we all heard the clattering of pots and pans. I gave her a reassuring smile but I don't think it quite reached my eyes. Pour Mia.

Izzy came back with crap on a plate mixed with chocolate. Mia took one bite and then turned green. She ran into the bathroom, with jordan hot on her heals, typical. We heard gagging sounds and Izzy asks," Do you think she liked them?

"I do a face palm and Jace says," Izzy I knew you were an airhead but seriously, I didn't think anyone could be stupider than a slut. I guess I was wrong."

Izzy glared and Sebastian from the other couch says," You know these aren't to bad." We all look up at him eating the cookies. Everybody looks horror stricken as he eats another one.

I say," Evil cookies for the big-evil-bad-man." I say it in a child voice and pout my lips looking like a three year old who just had a nightmare about the monster in her closet chasing her. Jace chuckled. Mia came bak in with Jordan rubbing her back soothingly.

She looks at Izzy," truth or dare."

"Dare!"

Maia says," Call your mom and tell her that you are having Simons baby."

Izzy grabs her phone smiling like some drunk girl and then says," Hello mom I have something I need to talk to you about."

" What sweetie?"

" I... I...I'm pregnant." She sniffled for effect.

" What!"

" It's Simons."

" I'm going to kill him... again, why weren't you two careful." After that Alec lost it and burst out laughing. Mrs. Lightwood must have heard because she asked," Isabella is this a prank call?"Izzy hung up without another word.

She turned to me," Truth or dare?"

I say," Truth, I'm laughing to hard to do a dare right now."

She asks," When, how long and what was it like dating Justin."

Might as well as tell her," Three years. Last year of middle and two at the beginning of high school. Then he disappeared, without another word. He was sweet but also a bad boy, kinda cute I guess. We had some heated moments but never-everr did anything other than make-out." Then something hit me," We never broke up! Did we?!"

He smirks," Nope, so officially your still my girl."

I stand up and slap him across the face," We are so over you bastard." I take a deep breath," I should have done that years ago! I feel better!"

Jace laughs as I go and sit back down next to him. Justin looks shocked. I asks," Simon truth or dare?"

"Dare."

I say," Go nude bungee jumping."

Simon slips his shoes off and says," Hell no!"

Jace asks," Whats up with you and nude dares."

I smirk," I was specifically hired for this one

Izzy grins and gives me a high-five. Everybody looks confused. I say," Izzy wanted my help getting Simon to strip. We made the deal while we were outside watching Sebastian do his dare."

They nod and Simon whispers something into Izzy's ear, she smirks and kisses him. Magnus throws a pillow," Get a room."

Simon says," Come on Clary and Jace have permission."

Magnus says," We all know that Jace is not going to stop and as we have seen a pissed Clary is a Reckless Clary and you have to admit she is always totally badass."

They sigh in defeat as everrybody agrees with me being stuccorn, reckless and badass.

Simon looks at Jace," Truth or Dare?"

" Dare"

He says," Kiss Magnus." Jace curses underhis breath and gets up. He didn't want to look weak, as usual. He gave Magnus a quick peck on the lips and then sat back down pulling me close.

He looked up at Justin," Truth or dare?"

"DARE."

He says," Go die in a hole."I giggle and Justin asks," Got a hole?"

Magnus says," No."Justin takes off his shoes, looking unaffected and then looks at Sebastian," Truth or dare?"

" Dare."

Justin says,"...


	6. RED WINE! ALERT!

Sorry guys, it's been a long time and I know I left you hanging. I had Sol's and family over, also it summer and I do have a life. Just a lot happening. But I will be doing more writing during the summer. I am going on vacation soon and there is not internet but I will continue to write during that time and put it all on when I get back. But if you want me to keep writing then please READ and REVIEW!

Justin takes off his shoes and then looks at Sebastian," Truth or dare?"  
" Dare."  
Justin says," Lick whip cream off of Clary's stomach."

I stand up abruptly," Oh hell to the na** (I say that all the time! Just sayin.)"**

Sebastian actually has the decency to smirk. That little bitch and I don't mean that as a cool bitch but one that you hate and never goes away. Like an annoying fly buzzing around your head for twenty-four freaking hours. Jace pulls me closer and says," Nope."

I smile. My over-protective Jace! I love him! Sebastian stands and says," I'll do it!"

Magnus frowns before going to get the whip-cream. Jace yells," What is it with everybody daring people to have sexual interaction with my girlfriend or use her as a make out doll?!''

Magnus comes back with the whip-cream and I wrap my arms around my stomach. Sebastian sighs," Seriously Clary?"

I put on my stubborn face and say," Yep."

He whispers something in my ear," Do it or i'll take off my pants, not my shoes."

My eyes widen and I lie down on the couch, biting my lip as he walks over. People look at me questionably, probably wondering what he said to get me to lie down. Jace says," Wait let me put the whip-cream on." I knew he didn't want Sebastian touching me any more than needed. Slowly he walks over and lifts my shirt over my stomach. He puts the whip-cream on and steps back.

Sebastian walks over with a smirk and does the dare. I bite my lip and close my eyes tight. His touch made me scared and uncomfortable. Ever since his attempt at rape I haven't let many people touch me. I feel warm arms and see Jace. We continue the game even though I could literally feel everyone wanting to kill the two evil guys in the room.

Sebastian looks at Simon," Truth or Dare?"

He says," Truth." He looked nervous.

He smiles," If Jace, Izzy and Clary were a food what would they be?"

Simon says," Jace would be bacon because as he says everybody loves him and he is sizzling hot. Bacon is both of those things. Izzy would be a cupcake because she is adorable and sweet. Clary would be... I dont know what food describes a feiry red-head with some serious issues."

I glare," Hey!"  
He smiles," Red wine or strawberries because she is sweet. But Red wine because she can manipulate you like you are completely drunk. Also she can be very stubborn and wine doesn't take no for an answer. You drink it. But it makes you feel good when you are depressed even if it shouldn't. Clary is dangerous and reckless but it's what we love about her."

Jace says," That makes sense."

Izzy smiles," Yeah." Everybody agrees with him.

Simon asks," Alec truth or dare?"

" Truth."

He asks," If five people in here were your slaves, who would they be and what would you make them do."

Alec thinks for minute before saying," Sebastian and Justin so I could torture them and then kill them. Simon because I am an over protective brother and I have to teach you how to respect my sister and what will happen if you hurt her. Jace because he says he is the best at everything, I would make him annoy anyone that got on my nerves and maybe I could teach him to shut up. Probably unlikely but worth a shot. Clary because she's stubborn and you always have to have one slave that rebels. Also she is the only girl in here with sense and she could help me torture Justin and Sebastian. I would personally let her stick the dagger through Sebastian's heart."

Izzy yells," You will not under any circumstances hurt my boyfriend!"

Alec was about to say something but I raise my hand," Can I be your slave?"

Jace puts my hand down," No, but you can be mine."

I ask," Why would I do that?"

He smirks and whispers something dirty in my ear. I will not repeat it or even think it. I blush and my eyes widen. I look at Alec," Never mind!"

Maia asks," What did you say to her?"

Izzy says," No, don't repeat it."

Jordan says," I would like to know so I can say it to Maia."

That earned him a smack in the head and Alec turned to Izzy," Truth or dare?"

She says," truth."

Alec smirks, a Jace worthy smirk I might add,"..."


End file.
